Age of the Arch Devils
by MightyNo.9
Summary: A continuation of Dark Side of the Unknown. Slash and his evil Arch Devils duplicates have retuned and they have an even bigger plot to plunge Elrios into darkness will our heroes be able to stop their Evil duplicates or will the world be dark for all eternity?
1. Slash Returns: Part 1

_**Age of the Arch Devils**_

**Slash Returns : Part 1**

A month has passed since the encounter with the Arch Devils a group of demons who were duplicates of the Elgang. Each doppelganger had their own unique power that made them different from their duplicates . These demons are all ruled by one person, the dark version of the crimson haired knight Elsword named "Slash". With help being revived from his fellow ArchDevils Slash attempted to take over Elrios with his demon army. However, Elsword and his team with the help of his sister Elesis successfully stoped the demon invasion and sealed those ArchDevils back to their own realm. Although even after his supposed defeat our heroes knew it was not the last time they would encounter their evil copies.

A few days after the victory celebration of Velder, Elesis sadly had to depart from her brother and his team. Unfortunatly she had her own team to find and lead. Though it pained our heroes to see her go they continued on their adventured beyond Elrios.

They eventually met a young woman named Ara Hann who was looking for her brother Ran. They couldent trust her at the start obviously because her brother was responsible for the attack on Chung Seiker's home Hamel. But as time went on they all began to care for her as a friend but Ara joining the team has triggered more things to come to them than they don't even know.

Meanwhile in the demon world the infamous ArchDevils had new plans of their own. Their dimension is basicly a place with molten rock and the tempature was constantly hot it was a burring wasteland. The only building in this world was a large castle that served as the base of operations for the Arch Devils. Inside the castle stood their leader Slash sitting on a large throne waiting for a progress report from one of his new allies. After a few minuets a demon that took the appearance of Raven named "Quake" walked inside the throne room giving his leader a report on something. "Slash we have been at this for days now we cant get this gate open we have tried everything and nothing is working" Quake said sounding very disappointed. Slash let out a deep sigh "It looks like that Arch Angels pendant was stronger than we thought well it dosent matter anyways I didn't think that would work honestly" He replied sounding rather sure of himself" Quake seemed rather confused "but Slash we are all trapped in here with no way out". That just made Slash make a small grin on his face "Not all of us Quake" He was simply confused by what he meant by that Quake had nothing else to report so he walked out of the castle but another Arch Devil rushed in passed him who took on the appearance of the nasod queen Eve named "Anti". "Slash I've gotten a transmission from Tempast she has a report for you" Slash was very pleased to have some progress after days of failure.

Anti displayed a hologram of another Arch Devil who was outside the demon world Tempast was no other than the dark duplicate of Ara Hann.

"Ahhh Tempast I hope that you have some good news for me.

"Well….ummm its good news and bad news the good news is that I found another doorway out of the demon world."

"That is very good news Tempast but…..what is the bad news"

"Well umm the gate has a seal just like that one but to open it, we need the ring of chaos.

"Danmit it just had to be that ring I haven't seen that ever since that war we had with the Arch Angles. "Ugh just try to find it let me know if you find anything else.

Slash cut off the transmission from her and started to throw a tantrum pounding his fist into the wall making dents in it but it did not seem to hurt him at all.

"Out of all the things in Elrios it just had to be that we are NEVER getting out of here!"

Slash continued to punch the wall in frustration Anti couldn't stand to see him like this so she tried to calm him down. "Slash acting like that is not going to get us out of here you need to calm down. Don't worry we will find another way out of here"

Those words of comfort stopped Slash's wall punching calming him down and went outside his castle to make a new plan to get out of the Demon World.

The other Arch devils were all near the sealed gate trying to get it open. These other demons took on the looks of Chung Aisha and Rena but once Slash walked to the gate they all knew he had something important to say. " I've just figured out that the only way we are getting out of here is the Ring of Chaos and I think you of you have a lead on it"

"Wait I know were that thing is" Frostbite the dark Aisha said witch gave Slash a sudden change of face.

"You know were it is WERE IS IT?!"

"My goodie two shoes clone has it she picked it up in the middle of the sander desert"

"Sooo the ring is in the possession of those little brats that trapped us here…..Anti set up another Transmission with Tempast. Meteor Go round up all the forces you can find and prepare our ship for launch."

Doing what they were told Anti set communication with Tempast.

"Sorry Slash I have not found it yet"

"That is why I contacted you I know were the ring is"

"W….what were is it ill go there right away" "Its not going to be easy those little Elbrats have the ring. Its attached to Aisha so try not to fight them all just get that ring and get us out of here"

"Oh no worries Slash I've picked up a few friends Along the way you will be out of there before you know it"

Slash cut off contact with her and joined the others to get ready to depart from their world. "At last we will be set free from this burning wasteland our time to plunge Elrios in darkness has come"


	2. Slash Retuns: Part 2

_**Age of the Arch Devils**_

Slash Returns: Part 2

**I realised that I never pointed out what classes the characters are. They basically each have all powers of the 3 classes for example; Elsword still uses his runes like the Rune Slayer class but he still has his Spirit Cornwell. I Just wanted to point that out just incase you were wondering enjoy the fanfic.**

After the demon invasion in velder, the Elgang moved into the residential areas of Velder. Their home was a simple one floored structure made of wood and had multiple rooms for each of them. Things have been rather slow for the team other than a few small side quests. You could say they have gotten kind of lazy.

At about 6:00 in the morning a nasod alarm clock made an irritating noise that woke up Elsword. The noise wouldn't stop so he just smashed it. Looking irritated, he walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast but it seemed that only Rena was awake at the moment.

"Morning Elsword your up rather early what's the occasion?" Rena said in an cheerful tone. "Its that alarm clock Eve gave me it was just so irritating I had to break it"

"Aww but it was a nice gift from Eve and Im sure you don't want to upset your lover". A shade of pink began to grow on Elsword's face. "Oh come on you still wont let that go huh?" Rena was very amused by his reaction to her teasing "Well Elsword we all saw what happened in Velder with your little confesion to her." Elsword became more flustered by her comments. "Hmph I don't need this IM going back to sleep" Rena started to laugh harder and began laughing uncontrollably. So loud that it woke up all the others. They all watched Elsword storm down the hall to his room. "What's his problem" Aisha thought They gave it no attention and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning everyone" Rena said once again in a happy tone. " We don't have any missions today so we get a day off once again". "I hear some loud noise outside what's going on"? Ara asked. "Oh that's just the construction workers nothing to worry about" Eve replied "But it dose seem louder than usual Ill go check it out." Eve walked outside while the others continued their breakfast in silence. Within only a few minuets the gang heard explosions coming from outside. Eve rushed back inside the house with a distressed look on her face. "Well Miss Eve what was out there." Chung asked in a worried tone. She slightly hesitated to speak. "Its….its enemies that we have faced before. Her answer gave all of her friends a shock."WHAT but they should be dead how are they still alive?" Raven questioned as he rushed outside. The rest of the gang stoped eating and followed him only to find that what Eve was saying was true. Some of Elrios most diabolical foes that they have faced a long time ago have been revived somehow. Kayak the Shaman with his bone dragon, Alterasia Type-H, And Tempest a strange looking demon with a giant spear who was possibly responsible for the revival of all of these villains. All of them a few blocks away ready to attack their house. "I …don't believe it …we cant fight all of them at once we need to all get out of here someone go wake up Elsword" Raven commanded rushing back inside the house. The gang went to their individual rooms getting their weapons and a few bags with supplies. Eve dashed into Elsword's room and tried to waken him. "Elsword come on you've got to wake up" Eve began to shake him constantly. "Come on we've gotta get out of here GET UP! Her attempts to wake him up were not working she resorted to the only thing that was sure to work. She did her signature slap that woke him up immediately. "GAH Eve what did you do that for"? Elsword asked with a red mark on his face.

"We need to get out of here get your sword and lets go"

"B..but why what's going on?"

Before Eve could explain, the bone dragon burned a hole in the wall to his room and poked it's head in the hole trying to bite them. The whole house was starting to come on fire. Eve and Elsword rushed out of the back of the house were the others were waiting. "Alright we are all here let's get out of here before they destroy us" Eve Commanded. "Wait…but all of us are not here..and were is Aisha?" All of a sudden they all heard screaming coming from the front of their ruined house and there stood Tempest holding Aisha captive completely wrapped in the Alterasia's vines. "Thank you for giving me the Ring of Chaos Ill be taking this with me now. Tempest said with an evil smile. She hopped on the bone dragon's back and the dragon picked her up with its' feet. Chung and Rena tried to stop the dragon using all of their long ranged attacks before it flew off but missed each attack. "Ugh its to high we can't reach it with our attacks now" Rena sadly said "Well you can give up on Aisha but I'm not giving up on her!" Chung said running to the dragon activating his berserk mode in the process. He leaped on the roof of one of the other houses in Velder and took another leap to the dragon and attempted grab the dragon's feet but failed. But then he blasted his cannon to the ground to get some extra hight. He successfully grabbed one of the dragons legs but not the one with Aisha in its grasp

"Ugh out of my sight you troublesome boy!" Tempest growled swinging her spear at him. The dragon tried to shake him off it's legs Chung was struggling just to hang on. With constant swinging from her spear Tempest successfully cut Chung's hand causing his grip to weaken. The bone dragon was then able to swing Chung off of its leg making him fall at a high speed. All Chung could do was helplessly fall while watching his friend being taken away. "Aisha….I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." His falling speed was almost as fast as a meteor. His impact to the surface made a small crater to the stone road. Fortunately, he had his armor on so it did not damage him much. His friends rushed to him treating his wounds with Rena's Arielinna skill. "We've got to follow that dragon it's the only way we are going to save Aisha" Chung said recovering from his fall.

"I think I know were me might be going" Eve set up a holographic map of Elrios. "Judging by his flight path the bone dragon is going to the Elder village"

"Well gee we know were its going but how are we going to get there on foot?" Raven asked. "Well I've prepared transportation for each of you." Eve replied. "Oh really were is this "transportation"? "Well Raven if you would keep your mouth shut for 2 seconds I can show you."

With the clap of her heads, six Moby Chariots materialized all around her. These vehicle greatly resembled Eve's drones. "These vehicles should be fast enough to get to Elder in time." "Whoa Eve this is amazing when did you build these?" Elsword asked sounding confused. "Ill explain later just hop on your chariot and lets go." Doing as they were told, they each mounted on their individual chariots quickly riding out of the suburbs of Velder racing towards the Elder Village to rescue Aisha.

"Aisha I'm on my way"

Meanwhile above the shadow forest Tempest was airborne desending to the sealed gate she previously reported to Slash. Aisha was still wrapped in the Altersia's vines and struggling to break free. This gate was twice the size as the gates in Velder."What's your problem what do you want with me?" Aisha asked in a snappy tone. "You will see soon enough little girl. Tempest replied in a somewhat joyful tone. "Alterasia, bring the girl over here." Alterasia dragged Aisha to the the gate and it started to glow and open slightly.

"Slash its time for your return."


End file.
